


Constellations

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Bughead smut. Oneshot. I do not own the comics or show.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 42
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hi. Yes. I've done one other fic like this for another verse and it was well received. I'm nervous about doing it for bughead but have been having this idea all day long and well, what the fuck. I'm doing it. Dom/Sub undertones. If that's not your thing, please feel free to skip this one. I would love feedback but, I'll be honest, when it comes to writing this type of fanfic, my writer ego is fragile so please, be gentle with me. Enjoy? Yeah, uh, enjoy. XXX

Betty Cooper threw her jacket down onto the seat in the booth in the corner of the gang's favorite club. It had been a day. A day from hell. First, it was Alice Cooper calling her at the ass-crack of dawn, asking, ne, demanding to know why she hadn't picked up her Adderall prescription. Then it was one irate professor after another, harping into her about performing her absolute best. Then the absolutely repulsive encounter with that concussed Dom who reminded her too much of Malachi and that God-awful night she had to endure with him. No, with one thing or another, Betty Cooper was quite happy for a respite.

Archie Andrews, her best friend since childhood and fellow sub, pushed a dirty martini towards her.

"Here, Betty. Looks like you need this," he said, and she all but snatched the drink, taking a sip.

"God," she groaned. "What does a girl have to do to get a somewhat decent Dom with half a fucking brain around here?"

Archie frowned in sympathy. "No offers then?"

"Oh, there have been plenty of offers, Archie," she hissed. "Just all by Neanderthals who think solely with their dicks and don't know how to properly treat a sub."

"Maybe that's your problem, Betty," Kevin, who was sitting on Moose's lap, piped up. "Maybe you have too high of standards."

Betty stared at him in blatant disbelief. "Since when does wanting to be treated well equate to high standards, Kevin?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, opening his mouth to reply, but Moose tapped him on the shoulder, leveling him with a look. "Leave it alone."

Kevin fell silent, nuzzling his face into his Dom's neck, humming happily. Betty felt a twinge of sadness at that. She didn't get to do that with anyone. Had never really been able to do that with anyone. All of the Dom's she had been with had only used her for sex. They hadn't believed in aftercare or anything remotely like they should. Then, there was Malachi and what her mind had started referring to as "the event". She closed her eyes against the onslaught of memories and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"I'm going to pee. There better be another martini waiting for me when I get back," she said.

XXX

Four martinis and two shots later, and Betty didn't have a care in the world as she swung her hips from side-to-side on the dance floor. She could practically feel the hunger oozing from all the Dominates in the room, but she hadn't picked who she wanted to submit to for the night. Not yet. She was too busy having fun with her body and the dance floor to really think about it. As she threw her hands up in the air, twirling, a laugh broke free as she threw her head back, memories of the horrid day chased away by the overwhelmingly comfortable amount of alcohol dancing in her veins. It was as she swayed her body around to the other side that she spotted him for the first time.

Tall. Taller than her. Oceanic eyes staring at her from underneath curious and hooded lids. A curl bouncing cutely to the side of his forehead. His leather jacket was a predominate feature on him and it screamed sex. His confidence screamed Dom. And Betty's pussy? Well, that screamed something altogether foreign to her drunk-addled brain. The moment he spotted her looking at him, his lips twitched into a smirk and he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, parting the crowd in a hypnotizing fashion as he made his way to her. She couldn't run if she wanted to.

When he reached her, he painstakingly ran his eyes up her body, taking in the form-fitting dress hugging her small waist in all the right places. She smirked.

"Like what you see?" Betty asked in a sultry tone that she knew most men buckled at. He was different, though. Somehow she already knew that.

"I do. I would also like it if it wasn't on display for everyone to see. Half the men in this club have a hard on for you and you're not even doing anything but dancing," he replied, voice low and throaty.

She gulped as she shivered at his low timbre. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I have a multitude of things I would like to do. I need your consent, though," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. She breathed out an exhale.

"You're a Dom who actually asks for consent? That's new," she murmured, eyes on his.

He bared his teeth and she shivered in delight, thinking about where he could happen to place those teeth against her, if she played her cards right.

"You've been with Dom's who haven't asked for consent?" He growled. She looked down suddenly, biting her lip. A soft touch of his hand to her cheek had her face tilted back to where it was staring into his eyes. "Answer me."

It wasn't a direct command, but it was pretty damn close enough that it sent an electric jolt to her core. Closing her legs at his voice, she nodded.

"Yes…?" Betty trailed off.

"Jughead," he said, tone low.

She smiled. "Betty."

Jughead curled his fingers around her biceps, folding them inwards protectively. "I'll need consent for anything to happen tonight, love."

The way his breath washed over her face left her more intoxicated than the alcohol and she found herself nodding absent-mindedly.

"A nod won't suffice, baby. I need to hear the words fall from those beautiful lips of yours', before anything else can. Or, can't," he smirked wickedly, and suddenly an image of her gagged and on his bed flashed into her mind and she nearly buckled.

"You have my consent, Jughead," she whispered.

He held her up. "Excellent. Let's get out of here."

XXX

She had grabbed her jacket, letting Archie know she was leaving for the night, before tucking herself back into Jughead's side. For his part, he slung an arm around her protectively and the normal catcalls she got from the less than groomed Dom's didn't bother her. Not tonight. Not with Jughead's presence. As they made their way to his place, she found herself wanting to trace his skin, to feel the rough stubble on his jaw, but she kept her hands firmly to her side. He hadn't given her permission to touch him.

Once they were in his apartment, he shed off his jacket, before taking hers', and hung them both up on a coatrack. She stood in the center of the room, slightly nervous and unsure as to why. He chuckled at her stance.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby," he promised, tracing his hand along her jaw. She nodded.

"I know," she said, and she did. He looked her up and down for a moment.

"Safe word?" Jughead asked softly.

"Blue," she said softly, staring into the depths of his eyes. He chuckled.

"Blue it is. I want you to use it at any point tonight, alright, baby? Think you can do that for me?" Jughead asked quietly, and Betty nodded again. He pulled his tie off, before tugging his shirt out of his pants. "The bedroom is down the hall, to the left. Go get on the bed, wrists above your head."

She felt her heart beating pleasantly as she did as she was bid. Once she was on the bed, wrists above her head and holding onto the headboard for good measure, she watched as Jughead walked into the room. He slowly slid up the bed.

"Green for go, yellow for pause, red-blue for stop," he amended himself with a chuckle, looking at her. She nodded, swallowing.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, slipping into her role already.

"Such a good fucking girl," he cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her throat. A soft whine escaped her lips at the lack of contact to them. He chuckled.

"Don't do that, love," he warned, and she bit her lip, wondering what would happen if she did.

"Or, what?" Betty asked, smirk toying at her lips.

"You really want to find out?" Jughead trailed a hand against her stomach, and she could feel the rise and fall of her ribs as she inhaled and exhaled. She nodded, regardless.

"Please," she breathed.

He slapped her leg and she moaned.

"Please what?" Jughead growled.

"Sir," she batted her eyelashes at him, and he chuckled before standing up.

In one swift movement, her dress was off her body, leaving her clad in her lacy underwear set.

"Tut, baby. Wearing these at a club where men can see you? Watch you as if you're prey? Not a good idea," he whispered. Before she could respond, he was gathering her wrists in   
one hand, and opening his bedside cabinet with another. Hooking his finger around a pair of handcuffs, Jughead locked her wrists to the headboard, and she felt her center grow impossibly wet. This was always some of her favorite parts about the sex. He studied her. "Color?"

"Green," she breathed.

"Good girl," he praised, and her toes curled.

He then slipped a blindfold over her eyes. "Still green, love?"

"Yes, Jughead," she murmured, hearting beating in anticipation.

Then came the gag. "And, now?"

She nodded her head.

Next, she felt his lips trailing kisses into her sensitive flesh, mapping her stomach the way one would map the constellations in the night sky. She moaned, bucking her hips upwards as she tried to encourage him to rest his beautiful lips on her clit. Instead, a slap hit, and she moaned again at the stinging sensation.

"Behave," he warned, and she whined but fell still. "That's my girl." Again, the toes curled of their own volition and she felt warm.

She could hear him pulling down his pants, then the sound of him pumping his cock. "Are you on the pill?"

A vigorous nod.

"Excellent."

In one swift movement, he was inside of her, and her fingers clenched around the cuffs as she adjusted quickly to his size. He waited a few beats, letting her grow comfortable and she was amazed at the fact that a Dom like him existed. "Good?" She nodded. Then, they were in-sync as his dick rammed in and out of her pussy. Her folds were dripping, and her head was spinning. Betty was no stranger to sex, not having figured out she was a sub at a young age, but my God. This was other-worldly. His fingers caressed her skin with the gentlest of touches, painting his affection for her. She didn't want this to be a dream. And, god, if it was, she didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"I'm going to take your hands down from the board but leave you cuffed. I want you to balance on your knees, hands using the bed to hold you up. Understood?" Jughead asked firmly and she shook like a leaf from his tone. She took too long to answer because the next thing she felt was a stinging sensation against her clit and she moaned again. 

"Understand?" Jughead growled and she quickly nodded. "That's better." Then, he unhooked her wrists from the headboard and spun her around, balancing her on her knees as he guided her hands to the bedframe. Entering her from this angle meant he was hitting her g-spot repeatedly and she gasped into the cloth in her mouth.

"Fuck," she mumbled, and he chuckled, before bringing his fingers around to her pussy and pumping them in and out. "Oh god."

"Come. Only when I say," he said, and her knees nearly shook from the effort it took to listen to his command. But, she would do it. She needed to do it.

He pumped a few more times, pressing kisses against the side of her neck.

"Come," he whispered, and she shot out into his hand as he spilled his seed inside of her. He held her up as they both rode out their orgasms. Eventually, he caught his breath and gently undid the handcuffs, pulled out her gag, and slipped off the blindfold. She collapsed onto the bed, spent, and he pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Rest for a bit, love. I'll be back," he said softly.

That was new. Most Dom's she had been with didn't want her to stay around after sex. She wasn't complaining, however. She laid in the bed, tried to still her frenzied heart and eventually heard soft footsteps coming back into the room.

"Hey, think you can sit up for me?" Jughead asked, and she opened her eyes, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of water. She accepted it gratefully and took sips.

"To rehydrate you," he murmured at her questioning look and she smiled slightly, touched. "I'm going to draw us a bath."

She had to know, if only for self-deprecating reasons.

"Why are you being so nice?" Betty asked curiously. "Most Dom's I've been with don't believe in aftercare."

"They're fucking idiots who don't deserve you," he said calmly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Any Dom knows to take care of their partner, no matter what."

"Partner?" Betty whispered.

A small smile graced his lips. "Let me take you on a date tomorrow, Betty. Explore this some more."

She nodded her head.

"I'd like that," she whispered shyly.

Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, he hummed. "Me too. Now, that bath."

He got up to go draw them one and Betty was left reveling in the fact that her day may have been shit but her night was just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Due to getting good reviews, I have decided to make a universe out of the Dom/Sub Bughead world. A couple of things: I will not have any "Daddy" kinks because they're just not my thing. Also, Betty will never be a Dom. Jughead has staked that as his claim after their first meeting and she likes to submit, for the sense of having control taken away from her perfectionist ways. With that being said, if there is anything outside of those two conditions you as readers would like to see, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you! Xxx

Betty woke up in a bed that wasn't hers', that much she knew. It took her a moment of disorientation before it came back to her. The club the night before. The alcohol in her veins. Meeting him. Going home with him and submitting so quickly. A smile spread across her lips. Tentatively at first, then growing bigger at the feeling of soft fingertips trailing up her spine. She hummed.

"Morning," Jughead said soft, voice that low timbre she had come to except.

"Morning, Jughead," she purred, pushing back into his chest as his fingertips continued their ministrations. He chuckled. His palm cupped her breast, fingers tweaking her nipples and she sighed in contentment.

"I could ravish you right now," he murmured. "But first, coffee."

Peering over her shoulder, she grinned. "I'd rather be ravished."

Slapping her tit lightly, he quirked an eyebrow as he growled out a warning. "Baby."

She swallowed at his tone, feeling goosebumps of pleasure erupt over her skin.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, nodding her head in submission.

Placing his lips against her forehead, he hummed. "Good girl."

Her toes curled and she preened at the praise.

"I like learning about you; unraveling facets of your submissive side," he commented idly, finger twirling a lock of her hair.

She looked up at him, shy smile gracing her lips.

"What have you learned so far, Jug?" Betty asked quietly.

He peered into her eyes. "Well, you like to be praised in bed. I picked up on that last night. Something tells me that lacks in your life outside of the bedroom."

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers, until she felt his hand tilting her chin back up.

"Betty," he breathed. "Tell me."

She couldn't say no to him, even if she wanted to.

"My, uh, mom, is particularly hard on me. No matter my 4.0 GPA and all of the extra-curriculars I'm involved in on campus, it's just not good enough for her. It never is," she said.

Jughead studied her. "Are there anyways for you to deal with that? An outlet?"

It was as if he knew. She curled and uncurled her fists, fingers digging into her palms as she felt his eyes on them. She knew he was confused but if he wanted to be her Dom, (and, it seemed he did), he needed to know the dark, intricate details about her that no one ever saw. He gently loosened her fist, smoothing a thumb across her palm as he studied the crescent moons littering her skin.

"You do this to yourself." It wasn't a question, but she nodded regardless. It was quiet for a few beats, and all she could hear was his steady heartbeat. "No more, baby. You will never harm yourself again, understand?"

She looked up at him, ready to defy him, but he silenced her with a kiss to her lips. It was brutally gentle, not like the stinging sensations she knew he was capable of and she found herself liking both sides of him. "Never. We'll come up with a new way for you to find a release when I'm not around."

He said it with such assuredness, such confidence, that she found herself nodding.

"Alright," she replied, voice soft.

"Now, that date I owe you," he murmured, smile tugging his lips upwards.

XXX

They sat in a booth in the corner of the coffee house he told her was his favorite. She hadn't been before but automatically fell in love with darkness of it. It was quiet. People were quiet. It was nice. She took a sip of her Americano as he drank his own.

"Tell me a bit more about these Dom's who didn't ask for permission," his voice penetrated her thoughts and she blinked, looking up at him.

"What?" Betty asked, certain she had misheard. The quirk of his eyebrow was enough to tell her she hadn't. "Uh, not much to tell really. Just a few of my…encounters, have been less than, uh, pleasurable. It was more so about the Dom's pleasure, which I understand, I'm just a sub. But, I guess, I don't know, it would have been nice for a little respect? A little aftercare?"

The way he looked at her made her want to hide. She pulled her hair forward, creating a curtain, but he automatically reached across the table and tucked it behind her ear.

"Don't hide from me, baby," he murmured, and she nodded, even though she was sure he wasn't using his words as a command this time. They were too gentle to be used like that. 

"And, you're right. A Dom, a good Dom, knows to treat any sub of his or hers' with fucking respect. Even if it is a one-night stand or a long-term partnership. Aftercare is an essential part of trust. The sub is trusting the Dom to take care of them. To know their needs and to know when to push them and when to not. To know when they need to be held or torn apart. I'm sorry you have had to deal with assholes who showed you anything less than you deserved."

His eyes were black by the time his speech was through and she found herself getting lost in the depths of them.

She played with the lid of her coffee as she chose her words carefully. "You're nothing like I've ever come across in a Dom."

He chuckled. "Good."

She smiled, nodded to herself. "Good indeed." She shifted around in her seat. His speech had made her panties damp, and by the self-satisfied smirk on his face, he knew.

"Done with your coffee, baby?" Jughead asked quietly. She took one last sip and nodded. "Good. Let's get out of here."

Hand on her lower back, he guided her out of the shop, and they walked back to his apartment, his fingers caressing her wrist. She shivered at the touch and smiled when he grinned.

Up in his apartment, he looked at her. "Same rules from last night apply, alright?"

She nodded.

Gripping her chin gently but with enough force to make her look at him, he narrowed his eyes. "What did I say about using your words unless prohibited from doing so?"

A swarm of butterflies danced deliciously in her belly.

"Yes, sir," she murmured. "Same rules apply."

He caressed her chin. "Good girl. Go into the room. Do not get on the bed. Hands behind your back."

She walked into his room, placed her hands behind her back, and watched the door expectantly. He entered five minutes later and smirked as she was all but rubbing against the bedpost to get a semblance of friction to her pussy.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" Jughead growled, and she froze.

She shook her head. "No, sir."

"Then, stop." Voice hard. Knees weak, she stopped immediately as he eyed her.

"Kneel," he ground out.

She dropped to her knees immediately and bowed her head on instinct, hands still clasped primly behind her.

She heard him taking off his shirt, then his pants, and whimpered. He paused.

"Want to do this baby?" Jughead asked, smirk intact. She nodded.

"Please, sir," she breathed.

He walked in front of her. "Use your hands to slide down my boxers and then clasp them behind your back again."

She eagerly took his boxers off and, even though she desperately wanted to trace the plains of his abs, she hooked her arms behind her back once more, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"Time to put that pretty mouth to work baby," he murmured, hand carding through her hair. "Suck."

She wrapped her lips around his shaft, licking up the pre-cum and smiling as he groaned. She was good with her mouth, this much she knew from previous Dom's. She bobbed her head up and down, taking him in inch-by-inch until she had him hitting the base of her throat. As he deep throated her, he spoke gentle nothings into her ear, cooing that she was such a good girl, taking him just like he asked, and she preened. He pulled on her hair gently and that was the only warning she got as he shot into her mouth. His come was hot and sticky as she swallowed every last drop of it. Pulling off with a pop, she looked up at him, waiting.

He pulled her to her feet, positioned her in front of the mirror. "Stay."

She didn't move as he lubed up his cock, forgoing the condom altogether since they were both clean and she was on the pill. He entered her swiftly and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, soft voice caressing her ears delicately. She whimpered as she did what she was told. "Watch us in the mirror. Watch how you come undone beautifully."

It would have been weird if it wasn't so fucking sensual. She watched as he pounded in and out of her, holding her steady by her shoulders. It didn't take her long to feel her orgasm building low in her belly; the whole damn day it had been building.

"Juggie," she whimpered, too lost in the feelings to be embarrassed by the nickname.

"What is it, love? Do you need to come?" Jughead asked softly.

"Yes, sir," she breathed. "Please, oh please, let me come."

He sucked a hickey onto her collarbone, and she cried out. "Come, baby girl."

She felt her come dripping down her legs as he shot into her with a groan. Her body shivered from the aftershocks of her orgasm as he placed tender kisses to her skin. When they had both calmed down, he gently pulled out of her. "Shower. Then, I want to meet your friends."

All she could do was nod, too blissed out to formulate a reply. He chuckled and walked off. She was left thinking that this couldn't be real. A quick pinch to her thigh told her that it, in fact, was.

Author notes: Enjoy. I'll be talking about Malachi soon enough. There's a lot to unpack there.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead held her hand as they walked into the club they had met at. Betty had already called Archie and asked him to meet her there, that she had someone she wanted him to meet. She knew that Kevin and Moose would also be there, and maybe Veronica. As she thought about Veronica, she wondered if the brunette girl had asked Archie to be her sole sub. She knew that Archie was wanting her to, that he craved her touch, but Veronica could be picky about who she wanted; Archie was no exception to that rule. Still, Betty held out hope for her two friends.

Once inside the club, Jughead pulled off Betty's jacket, fingers dipping into the valley between her shoulder blades and she shivered. She didn't have to turn around to see the pleased smirk stretched across his lips; she could feel it. She rolled her eyes, teasing smile upturning her own lips as he guided her forward. He led her to the table her group of friends always claimed and stilled her right at the center of it. Heads looked up at her, smiling, then looked curiously at Jughead. She was slightly nervous. She had never introduced a Dom to any of her friends and Jughead was special; she wanted this to go well. As if he could sense her trepidation, Jughead rubbed soothing patterns into her skin before talking.

"I'm Jughead, Betty's Dom," his voice was that low timbre, filled with authority that made her knees buckle and her heart beat faster. Archie looked at Betty, who smiled, then Jughead.

"Nice to meet you, Jughead," the redhead said with a sincere smile. "I'm Archie, Betty's best friend." He held his hand out to shake Jughead's, and Jughead, after situating Betty underneath his arm, shook it firmly, smiling at him.

"It's nice to know there's someone else looking out for our girl, here," he said smoothly, tone kind.

Kevin looked at Moose, who nodded, then turned his attention to Jughead. "I like you already, Jughead. Betty is our favorite girl. She deserves to be treated with the respect you seem to have instilled in you."

Jughead chuckled as he sat down in the booth, gently hooking his fingers around Betty's hips as he pulled her into his lap. She adjusted herself, making herself comfortable, before leaning her head against his chest. "What would you like to drink, baby?"

"Vodka Sprite," she replied sweetly, and he kissed her forehead, before curling two fingers and waving down a waiter. After placing their order, Jughead looked back at the rest of the group.

"Do you all go to the same school Betts goes to?" Jughead asked.

Archie and Kevin both nodded, but Moose shook his head.

"I graduated two years ago. I work at a corporate office in the city," Moose replied, and Jughead nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm a photographer. I capture the images of lives of Dom's and subs who have been together for a while," Jughead replied, accepting the drinks their waiter just handed him. He handed Betty hers' and she took a sip, excited to hear more about his work.

Archie scrunched his eyebrow in confusion. "Like, you took photos of them while they're having sex?"

Jughead chuckled as he shook his head. "No. I take photos of them as they're living their lives normally and in public. Like, when they go out for coffee, or to libraries and museums. Things like that."

Again, Kevin sought out Moose's permission to speak and only did so once he got it. "Do you sell these photos?"

"No. Well, to the clients who I'm photographing, yes. But, there have been some cases that the Dom's, after checking in with their subs, want the photos in a gallery and that's where my company comes in. They showcase my work and we split the profit," he replied. Betty took another sip of her drink, feeling warm in Jughead's arms and entranced by what he was saying. Her mind was imaging different pictures of her that he could take. Her laid out on the bed, under his request. Her drinking coffee at his, (now hers', too), favorite coffee shop. Her laying in a field outside of the city, dress rippling around her as a gentle breeze nipped at her skin. She was deliciously warm.

Just then, Archie stiffened, and he glared as someone approached their table. Betty watched him for a moment before turning around to see who could cause such a reaction out of her normally easy-going best friend. Her eyes fell on the source of unease and she immediately froze. Not more than five feet away was Malachi, smirking at her. His eyes took in the dress she was wearing, not as form-fitting as it usually would be, but still sinful enough. Her cleavage was on display and he raked his tongue over his teeth as he smirked. Just then, she felt a low snarl building in Jughead's throat, and she knew he was watching him.

"Betty, who is that, love?" Jughead asked quietly, nose pressing into her hair. She whimpered and he tightened his arms around her. "You're safe." She knew he didn't know the extent of the damage Malachi was capable of, but he sensed these were the right words to say nonetheless, and she appreciated him exponentially in that moment.

"That's Malachi, an old Dom I used to know," she whispered, afraid her voice would betray her if she spoke any louder. Malachi made his way over to them just then and she curled her fingers into Jughead's jacket. For his part, he rubbed her back soothingly, watching Malachi with a glare.

"Elizabeth Cooper," the man said, and a shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't the type of shiver Jughead was capable of pulling from her, and she sank even lower into his chest. She didn't say anything, and Malachi tutted. "Don't you know to address a Dom, baby?"

Jughead growled. "Not when her Dom is here, she doesn't."

Malachi appraised him. "You're her Dom? For the night?"

"Indefinitely, but that's not really any of your concern," Jughead snapped.

Malachi laughed. "The whore will be gone by morning. She always is."

Betty shuddered against his words, knowing exactly why she had fled him after that awful night with him. She couldn't move her tongue to say the words that wanted to scream the poison out of her, so she just stayed quiet. Malachi chuckled.

"Cat got your tongue. Remember when it was my cock?" Malachi asked. She could feel Jughead fighting the urge to move her, to do something stupid, and she pressed a kiss into the base of his throat.

"It's alright, baby," she whispered lowly, so low no one but he could hear. "I'm alright."

Archie spoke up then. "You need to go, Malachi. You're lucky you're still alive. Walk away now."

Perhaps Malachi heard the fury underlining her best friend's tone. He rolled his eyes and muttered something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "good for nothing whore", before stalking off. Betty inhaled Jughead's scent, letting it wrap around her like a safety blanket.

"Can we go back to your place, please?" Betty asked softly, wanting nothing more than to be away from Malachi and his vindictive words. Jughead nodded, pressing gentle kisses against her jaw.

"Of course, love," he murmured. He eased her off his lap and helped her slid into her jacket before putting down a wad of cash for their drinks. "It was nice meeting you all. I hope we get to do it again soon."

Then, they were gone.

XXX

Once they were back at Jughead's apartment, Betty looked at Jughead for a moment, before bowing her head and clasping her hands behind her back primly. No matter what she was feeling in the moment, he was her Dom and by default, still in control. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand to her cheek did she look up. Jughead was staring at her with adoration-filled eyes.

"We'll have sex in a while, love," he whispered. "Right now, all I want for you is to go get into your most comfortable pair of pajamas and get in bed. Think you can do that for me, baby?"

Even though she was confused, she nodded with a slight smile.

"Good girl," he praised.

She walked into the room and pulled open a drawer in his chest stand, choosing a pair of pajamas from the stack she had left there. Changing into them, she then climbed into bed and waited for him. He came in a few minutes later, tugged his shirt off and pulled on sweatpants, before crawling into bed and pulling her into his chest.

"Tell me about Malachi, baby. Tell me what he did to you," he murmured, voice gentle.

She nodded.

"He met me at the club one night. It had been a really stressful day. I had made a 93 on an exam and my mom wasn't happy. She said it should have been at least a 95," she murmured. She felt Jughead tighten his arms around her as he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. "Then, some of the Dom's had been particularly handsy, saying they wanted me, but I knew by the looks in their eyes I would be the one doing all the work, which I'm normally fine with, being a sub, but I just wanted a little aftercare for the night. Then. He showed up."

"Malachi?" Jughead asked, and she nodded. "What happened?"

"He seemed so sweet at first," she murmured. "Saying he could see how tense I was and asking what had happened during the day to make a sub as beautiful as me seem that tense. So, with some liquid courage, I told him. I told him about my mom not being happy with my grade; about the Dom's with the less than wholesome plans they had for me. He had shown a protective side at that, saying he would take care of me, if I let him. I was so stupid."

Jughead tilted her chin up. "You were vulnerable from a bad day, baby, and he took advantage of that. That, in no way, made you stupid. Please continue, love."

She nodded and carried on. "We ended up back at his apartment. I didn't think much of it. I just knew the role I was supposed to play, and I thought he knew the role he was supposed to play. I was tied to his bed before he even asked for a safe word. And then…"

"And then?" Jughead asked hoarsely.

"He gagged me and didn't ask for one at all," she whispered. Jughead exhaled a shaky breath.

"What did he gag you with?" Jughead asked lowly.

"My panties," she whispered, mind on the past. "I-I can't really handle that anymore. Not after some of the roughest sex I've ever had. It was so painful, and he wasn't gentle. Not at all. "

Her eyes were closed as she lived through the horror of his dick slamming into her at a grueling pace, of the tears she couldn't help but shed as his nails left scratches and marks against her flesh; love bites only a savage monster was capable of. She had wanted a safe word. She had never needed to use one before, but god, how she would have used it that night.

A gentle squeeze to her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings and she looked up to find Jughead staring down at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Right now, you're here with me, baby. You're not there with him. I swear, he will never touch you again. Ever," he promised. "You're safe, love. You're so safe."

She felt the last bit of tension roll away and curled further into him. "Thank you."

They were silent for a while, their heartbeats the only sounds in the room. Eventually, Jughead spoke up.

"Let me take care of you, baby," he murmured. She nodded and he unhooked his arm from around her before crawling down to the edge of the bed. He pulled off her pants, hooking his fingers in her underwear before looking back up at her. "Safe word?"

"Blue," she breathed, knowing what was coming.

"Use it any time," he murmured, and she nodded. Then, her panties were off and tossed to the floor. Her pussy shivered in the cool air and then she moaned as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "God, you're wet."

She smiled slightly. "All for you."

"That's my girl," he praised, and she purred. Then his tongue was licking her slit and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He was gentle with his touches; he was always so gentle. His tongue swirled around her clit, sucking on it for a moment, before he let it go and blew a breath on it. She shivered, hands tugging at his hair. He hadn't told her she couldn't touch him, and he didn't seem to mind. He stroked different paintings against her clit, as if she was a canvas and his tongue was the paintbrush. He inserted a finger, stretching her, then added another one, before pumping in and out in a rhythmic fashion. She moaned lowly in her throat, seeing stars burst behind her eyelids as he took the gentlest of ways he could imagine making her come undone. Eventually, she shot into his mouth and he trailed kisses up her thighs as she came down. She blinked lazily once her orgasm subsided, took a breath, and pushed herself up onto her elbow, cupping his dick in her hand with a questioning look. He interlaced their fingers and shook his head.

"Not tonight, love. Tonight, was solely about you," he murmured, kissing her knuckles.

She smiled as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Want me to order us some Chinese? Extra eggrolls?" Jughead asked, eyebrows waggling, and she laughed.

"Yes, please," she murmured. He kissed her nose.

"Rest for now while I do that love," he said, standing up.

The last thing she heard before she drifted off into sleep was a quiet, "you're safe."

Yes, yes she was.

Author's note: My god, I love Jughead. Enjoy. XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead and Betty woke up early one morning in October to the leaves falling outside of Jughead's apartment window. Betty watched them fall, humming happily, as Jughead walked his fingers down her spine to where her ass was covered by the thin sheet he had for his bed. She smirked as he paused his ministrations right at the top of her ass, cupping it.

"What are you doing?" Betty murmured; voice still thick with sleep.

"Just appreciating what's mine," he said, voice carrying the territorial undertone it always did. She sighed in satisfaction.

"I am, you know," she said, turning over and propping herself up on her elbow. "Yours."

He smirked. "Good to know, love. I'd hate to think of who'd I have to fight for your attention."

It was said in a teasing tone but Betty knew he was serious and that made her all the more appreciative of the fact that she had finally found a Dom who loved her the way she had always wanted to be loved; the way she deserved to be loved. Perhaps something was showing through her eyes because his softened as he traced her cheekbone.

"But, in case there was in any confusion, let me show you who belong to?" Jughead asked, and she nodded, feeling her pussy dampen at his words alone.

He looked at her, eyes darkening, and Betty had no false illusion as to how he actually expected her to answer. She cleared her throat.

"Yes sir," she amended softly. He smirked.

"Better," he kissed her brow, and she mewled. "Now, c'mon baby, I need you to stand up for me."

Betty got out of bed, placing her hands primly behind her back as she bowed her head. She heard Jughead follow suit and begin shuffling around in his beside drawer, pulling something out. Tilting her chin back up, he looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me? Trust me to know your limits and that I'd never, ever hurt you?" Jughead asked seriously and Betty knew he wasn't only asking as her Dom but as her boyfriend as well.

"Yes," she whispered firmly. He cupped her cheek, searching her eyes for a moment for any hints of doubt that he just wouldn't find, before nodding and kissing her languidly.

"Good," he replied, before heading over to his chest of drawers and pulling out a belt. Making his way back to her, she saw what he had pulled out of his nightstand and shivered; a knife smiled back at her. She wasn't scared however, not with Jughead. She was…excited to see how far he'd go. How far she'd go. Turning back to him, she watched as he stretched the leather in his hands before going behind her and wrapping it tightly around her wrists. There was some room for breathing, but not enough for her to get free.

"God, you're fucking beautiful, baby," he murmured as he kissed her slightly sweat-tinted skin. She hummed as she felt his lips trailing her skin. "Can you promise me you'll be a good girl and not talk unless instructed to?"

She nodded as her eyes slipped closed when his hand ran down in-between her cleavage, cupping her right breast.

"Good," his voice caressed her ear as he pulled a section of her hair back and sucked on her pulse point. She bit her lip to keep her moan inside as she flexed her bound wrists, fingers clenching the belt.

"Have you heard of knife play?" Jughead asked softly.

She nodded her head. Who hadn't in their world?

"Have you experienced it?" Came his next question.

She shook her head.

"Final question, love. Do you trust me?" Jughead asked quietly.

She nodded empathetically.

"Good," he whispered. "I'm going to blindfold you. I want you to rely on your heightened senses to really enjoy the experience, alright?"

As she nodded, she felt him tie a scarf around her eyes before leading her back to the bed and laying her down gently. He shifted her until she was in the position he wanted her in before brushing his lips across hers'.

"Remember: only speak when instructed," he murmured.

Nodding, she sunk further into her head as she felt her body responding to his voice alone. It was quiet for a few moments and she was too far gone to even wonder what her Dom was doing. It wasn't until she felt the cool metal of the blade against her skin did she dip back into reality. Sucking in a breath, she felt her nerves tingling with excitement.

"Alright, love?" Jughead asked quietly.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good girl," he praised, and she preened before feeling the strap of her camisole being snapped apart. She gasped but his hand quickly muffled the sound.

"Relax, baby," he murmured, and she nodded, feeling a delicious fire course through her as he removed his hand and snapped the other strap of her top. She vaguely wondered if she should feel some sort of regret over the loss of her shirt but that thought quickly dissipated as his tongue swiped her lips. She moaned quietly before biting her lip. Her Dom told her not to make a sound. She wanted to please him.

"Color, love?" Jughead's voice floated from her pussy.

"Green, Juggie, green," her voice was low, a throaty whisper she didn't know she was possible of.

He took his time painting various strokes over her clit, making sure it was swollen, before plunging two fingers into her walls, pumping in and out at vigorous pace.

"F-," she broke herself off with a sharp bite of her tongue.

"Good fucking girl, baby. It's okay, though. I want to hear you be as loud as fucking possible as I make you fall apart with my tongue," he demanded and that was all the permission she needed to let herself cry out.

"Fuck, Juggie! Another finger, please!" Betty cried.

"Please what, baby?" Jughead growled, and she quickly nodded.

"Please sir," she begged, not caring for a damn minute at how wrecked she sounded.

"Good girl," he praised, adding a third finger as he stretched and scissored her. She writhed against her bounds; eyes shut behind the blindfold.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she gasped as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Releasing it, he blew a breath across it, causing her body to shake like a leaf.

"I am going to tell you to come and you will, understand?" Jughead asked firmly.

"Understood, sir," she cried.

He stroked her a few more times, causing her thighs to shake as the tell-tale coiling in her belly alerted her to her impending orgasm.

"Come. Now," he commanded, and she couldn't resist him if she wanted to. She shot into his mouth, body trembling as waves of pleasure shot through her.

"Fuck. Oh god," she whimpered. Soon, she felt hands cradling her face, pulling her head towards his for a kiss. She eagerly tasted herself on his lips, humming at the sensation before letting him ease her back down. He didn't remove the blindfold and she heard his pants falling to the ground, then his boxers, before he crawled back onto the bed, placing something cool between her breasts. The knife. She swallowed in anticipation.

"Okay?" Jughead asked softly, momentarily her boyfriend.

She hummed. "Yeah, babe."

He placed a tender kiss against her forehead, before picking up the knife.

"I will never cut you. I am not going to cause you pain; that's not what this exercise is about. I need you to understand that alright?" Jughead asked softly and she nodded. She felt the knife trailing down her skin gently, gently enough to not mark her porcelain flesh. She felt her toes curl at the slight stinging sensation, and he hummed.

"Feel that, baby? The sting the knife produces without actually causing you any harm?" Jughead asked. She nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "We will use this as an exercise anytime you feel like harming yourself. It is not a punishment of any kind. The sting will, I am hoping, give you that relief you look for without hurting you. And I will be the one using the knife on you; you are not allowed to use it, ever. Or I will implement punishment as I see fit, alright?"

By his tone alone, Betty knew just how serious he was.

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"Good girl," he murmured, kissing her lips gently as the knife continued to trail up her stomach to her sternum, then down both of her arms. She hadn't had to receive a punishment yet but knew that it was likely going to happen one day in their relationship. It was just commonplace in relationships like theirs'. Eventually he took the knife and placed it down before teasing her entrance, still incredibly slick with her juices, with the tip of his cock. He hissed at the feeling, then eased himself inside of her.

"How do you want it, baby?" Jughead asked.

"I get to choose?" Betty wondered.

He hummed. "Yes, you're being such a good girl for me right now. I want to fuck you however you'd like."

Swallowing, she licked her lips. "Hard."

He nodded, placing one more kiss to her forehead. "Your wish will be granted, sweet girl."

Then, he was pounding into her at a relentless rate, angling his hips so he could get a better friction.

"Fuck, Jug!" Betty cried. His hand slapped down on her mouth.

"Did I say you could talk?" Jughead growled, and she shook her head, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes at the pleasure she felt spiking through her. Letting his hand fall away, he lifted her by her hips, supporting her back as her ankles wrapped around his back, her hands still firmly trapped behind her own back. He hit her g-spot over and over as she bit her lip to keep the infinite amount of curses that threatened to spill from her. She could feel him getting close from the way his stomach muscles clenched around her thighs, which were shaking, and she hummed.

"One the count of three, I want this pretty cunt to spill again," he demanded, and she nodded, never able to deny him.

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"One." Thrust.

"Two." Thrust.

"Three." Wailing as her body shook, Jughead emptied himself inside of her as well.

They took several long moments to catch their breaths before he undid the scarf, then loosened the belt from her wrists, rubbing her skin gently afterwards. She collapsed further into the pillows, breathing heavily.

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked at him, blinking, before smiling softly, tracing his cheek.

"I love you, too," she murmured, feeling like it was the perfect time to admit how she'd come to feel for him. He caught her hand, placing a gentle kiss to her palm.

"Brunch in the city?" Jughead asked.

She smiled. "Sounds great."

Author's note: Uh. Sorry but not really. Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Betty had had a day from hell. It started with waking up and Jughead being gone early. She knew he needed to get to a photoshoot set that he had told her about the night before, but it still sucked that he wasn't there to drink coffee with her. Then, her fucking mother had called and did her usual guilt trip about the choices Betty was making. If that wasn't enough, she hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days because she was working on a project that would affect her final grade. Jughead had told her time and time again that she needed to take a break, that she was running herself into the ground, but she didn't listen.

The door to his apartment shut and she knew by his footsteps he was upset. Or, anxious would probably be the better terminology. She had ignored his calls, his texts, in favor of working on the project, (and, in favor of not snapping at him with her stress levels climbing). Sighing, she felt him enter the office he had made specifically for her to use for her studies.

"So, you are alive," he said, voice hard. She shrugged but didn't say anything. "Ever hear of this thing called a cellphone? It would help your boyfriend in not worrying about your safety." Again, she said nothing, keeping her eyes on her laptop as her fingers flew across the keys in a feverish manner. Hearing him expel a sigh, she sensed him walking towards her and was correct when he kneeled down next to her.

"Baby," he whispered. The coil that kept her tightly together was demanding to snap.

"Not now, Jughead. I've got to finish this essay," she said impatiently, noting the way his eyes narrowed out of the corner of her own.

"Are you talking back to your Dom?" Jughead demanded, finally causing her to shift her attention to him.

"I-," she began, but he shook his head, eyes dropping to her palms that she hadn't been able to shut quickly enough. His eyes hardened even further.

"Bedroom, now," he snapped. His tone was one he had never used on her before and she knew not to disobey it. She stood up, looking at him as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Where do you want me in the bedroom?" Betty asked softly, contritely. He cupped her cheek, allowing her to nuzzle herself inside of his palm. He was still there, her loving boyfriend, even though she knew a punishment was coming. His eyes softened a bit at her touch.

"You haven't been listening to me this week. Snapping at me and taking it out on yourself as well," he said firmly, eyes drifting downwards to where her palms were behind her back. She swallowed as she nodded. "I want you to have your pants and underwear off and to be bent over the bed, okay?"

She nodded, his soft hand against her cheek a stark contrast to his tone. She swallowed once more before making her way to the bedroom and putting herself in the position he requested. She heard him come inside only moments later.

"We're going to do ten spanks and I want you to count them. If you skip a number or forget, I will start over, alright?" Jughead asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, sir," she murmured.

He came and adjusted her hips to where he needed them before running a hand down her spine.

"Don't tense your back, baby," he whispered softly, her kind and caring boyfriend for a moment. "It'll make it worse." Nodding again, she forced her muscles to loosen. "Remember to count and we'll stop at ten and then talk about your week."

She didn't get to nod before the first strike connected with her right ass cheek.

"One!" Betty yelped, muscles wanting to tense up. He rubbed her shoulder, gently reminding her to not tense. Once calm again, the next three strikes happened in quick succession, and she barely remembered to count. "Two, three, four!" Her voice was wobbly as tears stung at her eyes.

"Shh, you're doing so good, baby," he murmured, and she moaned at the praise through the punishment. "Stay relaxed, alright? These will be harsh and then I'll be done, and we can talk after I take care of you."

She nodded, taking a deep breathe.

His palm slammed down on her ass and she cried out.

"Five, six, s-even, eight, nine, ten!" Betty cried, body shaking before she felt him cover her frame with his, massaging her ass gently.

"Breathe baby, breathe," he murmured, and she nodded, letting the tears fall. It wasn't from the physical pain she just endured but rather the emotional stress she had put herself under and Jughead seemed to sense that. "You're okay, love, I'm here."

"Juggie," she sniffled, and he held her tightly for a moment before picking her up and placing her down on the bed, backside up.

"Shh, it's okay. You were so good, Betts. You always are," he murmured, grabbing their aloe vera.

He massaged it into her skin gently as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped but he continued to shush her gently, humming softly as he rubbed her tender skin.

"You're okay," he promised gently. "You're okay. Everything is okay."

She nodded, letting his words wash over her. Eventually, she calmed down. He helped her flip over after placing a pillow for her to rest her aching ass onto.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he nodded, kissing her forehead gently.

"Ready to talk about it?" Jughead asked softly, concern in his eyes. She nodded.

"My mom has been on my case lately and school is stressful, and I just woke up in an irritated mood because of the lack of sleep. And I missed morning coffee with you this morning even though I know you had the photoshoot," she whispered sheepishly, and he laughed.

"I would have been here if I could," he promised softly, and she nodded.

"I know. I was just really tired, and it escalated into a full-blown shit of a day," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I took it out on you." She looked down, ashamed of how she had treated him. Jughead crooked a finger under her chin, having her look up at him.

"It's okay, baby. I'm not mad. I don't like giving out punishments but sometimes they're necessary," he said softly, tone sweet and apologetic and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered. He kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I am going to take care of your palms and then you're going to get some sleep," he said.

"I-I need to finish my essay," she muttered, but he shook his head.

"It'll still be there tomorrow. You need to focus on keeping your mental health on track, love," he said firmly, tone not brooking room for argument. Not that she wanted to. Eyes slipping closed, she nodded.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Go ahead and sleep and I'll doctor your hands, then get in bed with you," he murmured. "Then, I'll make breakfast for dinner and we can just have a night for ourselves."

"Sounds perfect," she mumbled sleepily, and the last thing she heard was his soft and warm chuckle.

Author's note: So, just a small punishment one that still highlights their love for one another. No smut this time but there will be in the next punishment scene. Enjoy! Reviews always appreciated! Xxx


End file.
